Networked services are available that provide various functionality to users throughout the world. Given the large number of users that can access such services, large data centers can be built that include databases to store the information for the various users of these services. However, such large data centers are not without their problems. One such problem is that as the number of users increases it becomes difficult for a single data center to manage all of the users of a service. Another such problem is that some users can be located a long distance away from the data center, increasing network latency to such users.